deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmberLake
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Queen Andromeda page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dexiz (talk) 23:44, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Hi! I saw that you said you didn't know how to get a screenshot. I'm not sure what you're using the play the game, but different devices have different ways to take a screenshot. You can try holding down the home key and the power key down at once. If that fails, try googling it:) Also, just a few notes on uploading... upload in this format: Dark Ultima SSR, Dark Ultima SSR+ and so on. http://deitywars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload Use this to upload the pictures so you can keep the symbols. I'm not very good at this, but if you have any other questions I'll be happy to help! Shiningdestiny (talk) 11:40, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Pictures I think the pictures are beautiful. I guess you just have to scroll carefully? My phone is very long, so the buttons don't get in the way. As for Treasure Hunter May, no page has been created yet. You can create this page yourself: see the large words 'Deity Wars Wiki' at the top left hand corner of the page? Click that. When you get to the main page, scroll all the way down. There's a section labeled 'How to Help'. In this section, you'll find a blank box and create. Type the card name and click create. It'll give you the usual template for cards, the same one you probably noticed in Queen Andromeda:) And don't worry, I don't know where Dexiz and Jauranna have gone too but they usually look at new pages to check for mistakes(I'm a very careless person). So I'm sure they noticed/will notice too. Also, you can click the signature button in the top of the page to leave a signature like the one below, if you want:) Shiningdestiny (talk) 09:44, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... No mistakes as far as I can see. Just a tiny little detail to add if possible. You see the categories column at the right side? Just add the appropriate categories, like I've done for Titan Albion. Other than the categories I indicated, usually there's Lower Heaven/Earth/Hell/All ATK/DEF as well. I think those are the most important ones:) It helps make cards easier to find by skill. Again, if you have any questions, I'll be happy to help:) Shiningdestiny (talk) 21:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Category Yup, that's correct! Shiningdestiny (talk) 08:17, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Sales Value Yup. If you don't know then just leave it blank. Oh! Hey, I just reread your question on the sales value, and I guess I was thinking about something else when I gave you the answer. We don't mean the value you'd find in the market. Sales value is the value you'll see when you scroll right down. You'll find that value as 'sell for xxxx gils'(except your leader card, that won't show you any value). Shiningdestiny (talk) 11:11, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Sales Value Here is a list of the sales values of cards since you were asking about it. http://deitywars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dexiz/Sales_Value - Dexiz (talk) 07:08, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Card Images Hey, I'm going to re-update the card images you've uploaded so far when I have the time. Somehow when you cropped them, they had a bit of the "Mypage" button design cropped along. If you compare yours and the ones uploaded here so far by the others, you could see that there's this goldish part on top of the card images you uploaded. Also, I'm renaming the file extension of your uploads because it's fully capitalized. Yours are ".PNG" and the wiki finds it different from ".png." -- Dexiz (talk) 03:32, August 4, 2013 (UTC)